This invention relates to a low cost afterburning turbojet for use in small expendable missiles. In these systems wherein the propulsion system will function only one time and will not be recovered, it is sometimes desirable to provide high engine thrust per unit weight and volume, at the expense of fuel economy and range of throttleability.